Take Me Away
by percythepanda
Summary: AU: Percy Jackson, has never fallen for a girl... ever. In fact all the girls fall for him. But that all changes when the blonde New Yorker comes to Japan, now he has to get the girl... Annabeth Chase, has never wanted a boy as much as she does now. She has just moved from New York to Japan, with her roomate/sister/BFF Thalia and family, now she's in love but she wont admit it...
1. Chapter 1

  
Take Me Away

Chapter 1:

Annabeth's POV:

It was a chilly day, as I stood at the bus stop in New York with my best friend Thailia. Shivering I looked myself over, grey pullover hoody, black jeggings, and black Uggs. My honey colored hair was down to protect my neck from most of the cold. Finally the bus pulled up and me and the bslck haired, blue eyed, Thailia rushed into its warm clutches.

"Really Thal's? All black?" I muttered as I plopped next to my best friend.

"Yes Annie," she replied using my much hated nickname "all black."

"It's not like you did any better." she said pointing to my dark outfit.

"Hey! At least I have a little grey and not JUST black!" I exclaimed, defending my outfit. Thailia chuckled at my protest and muttered

"Annie, you and your pride."

Glaring at her I pulled out my iPod and shuffled my _ 'The Black Parade'_ album by 'My Chemical Romance'.

_Mama we all go to hell._

_Mama we all go to hell._

_I'm writing this letter,_

_Wishing you well._

_Mama we all go to hell._

These lyrics flowed through me causing me to shiver. I ended up falling asleep, but woke up to _Teenagers _just as the warm bus was dispensing passangers into the freezing tempatures outside.

"Tomarrow, I'm buying a warmer coat" I muttered to no one as a gust of freezing wind slapped me in the face.

Percy's POV:

"Bye mom" I said, black hair falling into my sea green eyes, as I hugged my mom.

"Bye Percy, I love you" she said returning my embrace. As soon as I walked out of the apartment building in Yokosuka, Japan, I was met with a slap of cold wind right in my face as I walked to my on base high school.

"Why did dad need to join the navy again?" mumbled to myself, unhappy about the bilit my dad chose because it would be 'neat' and 'a cool expireience'

Not that I don't love Japan, but right now I'm damning its weather to hell.

As soon as I got into the warm clutches of the school I got to my locker and stuffed my backpack and coat in, and jogged to my best buds Grover Underwood, who has red hair with a wispy goatie plus a limp, and Charles Beckendorf (he goes by Beckendorf) who has cocoa skin and brown eyes and a muscular body. I checked my watch and whistled, 20 minitues 'till first period. Damn I got here early…..

"'Sup Percy" Beckendorf said with a grin.

"Hey man"

"Hi Percy" Grover greeted as I gave him a man hug.

Annabeths POV:

After a long day of boring teachers blabbing and talking, with that bored drone all the time, I finally made it home. I had finished a pot of green tea, just as Thailia came home. You see Thal's is my roommate/adopted sister (but I just think of her as the best friend that never leaves you house), one day my parents came home with her coughing and cold. The poor thing doesn't remember a thing about her past life except her name, and we have no way of restoring it because we didn't know where she was from, who she knew, so we couldn't take her to familiar things… So we just adopted her and we became best friends!

"Hey, can I have some of that" she asked me, pointing to the warm cup in my hand.

"Sure, pots right there" I replied

"Thanks… Annie" she said with a smirk, pouring her cup and adding honey.

I glared at her with my stormy grey eyes.

"You know I hate I when you call me that" I growled.

"Yep! That's why I use it" she said cheerfully knowing that she and successfully annoyed me for the 5th time today.

"Hey, girls" my mom Athena greeted as she walked into the kitchen. " Is that tea, yum" she said pouring herself a cup.

"Yep, green tea"

Smiling she half jogged up to her office with her 10th cup of tea, probobly happy that she didn't have to make a new pot.

"mmmmmm" my twin brother and I moaned as I put some more dinner on our plates.

"Glad you like it" my mom said with a smirk.

"Dad, you've been awful quiet tonight" I said through a mouthful of mashed potatoes.

"Oh uh everyone, um I have an announcement to make" my dad said nervously standing up. "I got a job promotion today,… and it's in a navy base in …..Japan."


	2. Authors Note

**Dear Beloved People!**

**I am here today not to submit a chapter like you all where probobly expecting, but to tell you what my schedule is like so you can understand why I haven't put a new chapter, and for other times in the future! (I know this is sounding soooo dull so I'm gonna use the talk I use everyday)**

**So yeah anyways I have so much things going on right now: guitar is on tuesday, dance is on wensday, then i have a youth group on thursday, AND on top of it all I have school! So I only have time to put up new chapters on the weekends, and on monday, and friday! But I DO, do a rough draft on a pad of paper i take everywhere so i'm always adding to that when i am not typing, so i can actually update pretty fast on those days, cause all i have to do is copy that! btw i can type pretty fast**

**Bye!**

**Peace, Love, and Percabeth**

**hannah**


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:**

**Annabeth's POV:**

Shocked, my mouth dropped, causing the mashed potato's to fall into my lap, but at the moment I didn't care. I stood up, causing the mashed potatoes to fall to the ground with a plop.

"What!" I shrieked

"Annabeth, that is no way to talk" hissed my mother.

"Mom, Dad! All of my friends are here! Silena, Hazel, hell even Clarise!"

"Annabeth! Go up to your room this instant!"

Blinking back angry tears I stomped into the mashed potatoes and ran upstairs. "Great now I need knew shoes" I grumbled on my way up.

I know I'm being a brat about this, but I am pissed! All I'll have is Thalia, not that she's not great but I'll have to start all over again! (**Anyone who's parents are in the navy will understand. BTW I am a navy brat, so I know what it's like) **Just like when we moved from San Francisco, to New York.

"I hate job promotions" I mumbled letting the tears fall to the ground. Taing out my iPod, I flop onto my bed and decide to play some _Paramore_. I play my all time favorite: _That's What You Get_ .

_No sir, well I don't want _

_To be the blame not_

_Anymore, It's your _

_Turn, we're settling the final _

_Score_

_Settling, _that's a word that I want to happen for my family, but it never does, and it never will until , at least not until I get to college. It seems like people are always leaving. All of my navy friends, and then I move. Tears streaming down my face , I fell asleep to the amazing sound of Haley's voice.

* * *

**Percy's POV:**

I yawned. Crawling out of my bed I decided that I should get chips. I know, great breakfast Note the sarcasim. Grabbing a bag of Cool Ranch Doritos I turn on the TV and turn to Nick. SCORE! Spongebob just started! I sang along to what SHOULD be our National Anthem,

_Who lives in a pineapple under the sea_

_SPONGEBOB SQUAREPANTS!_

_Yellow, and porous is he,_

_SPONGEBOB SQUAREPANTS!_

_If nautical nonsense be something you wish_

_SPONGEBOB SQUAREPANTS_

_Then drop on the deck and flop like a fish_

_SPONGEBOB SQUAREPANTS_

_SPONGEBOB SQUAREPANTS_

_SPONGEBOB SQUAREPANTS_

_SPONGEBOB SQUAREPANTS!_

Deciding to go make coffee, I jog to the kitchen. The pot started to brew and its intoxicating scent sent made me to star to drool. If you couldn't already tell, I'm a coffee person. _'Ah coffee, the drink, for non-morning people' _I thought to myself while adding the sugar and crème to my coffee. I walked back TV and watched Spongebob and gulped down 3 cups of coffe for the rest of my Saterday morning.

* * *

**Annabeth's POV:**

I HATE PLANES! Oh god, they're cramped, dry, loud, and smelly! But the worst part about them is that you cannot get a wink of sleep on them! So here I am sitting with a book, not really reading. I am so tired I can't even read! After hours of migrains, and crying babies, the pilot finally announced landing! I want to get of this flying tin can! After going through customs, and the other necessary precautions, I finally got onto the bus that would take us to the bus that'll take us to the hotel on the base we're staying on.

"Hello travelers" our driver said " the bus ride will be about and hour and a half, so get comfy! There's a bathroom in the back if needed, so lets get driving!" Sigh of course it's going to be a long trip. Knowing I was going to nap, Thalia didn't bother me. At least the bus won't be as bad as the plane, but I long for a soft bed with fluffy pillows, and billowy sheets. But this'll do, maybe a bit of music will help to ignore the flaws. Ah, good 'ol MCR could help, but then again _All Time Low_ Would be nice too…. Aw what the heck, I'm going with their softest album and shuffling it, I lay my head on the cool window as the bus rode towards my new home.

* * *

**Sorry, I had to end it there! It was the perfect ending: suspenceful, but peaceful, and charming! BTW I am sorry to inform you that there won't be ANY Percabeth until Annie goes to school. **

**Peace, Love, and Percabeth**

**Hannah**


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Annabeths POV:**

Sigh. Today is my first day at my new school. Oh joy. I get to go to a new school and start all over. Just like last time. God I hate moving. It's always the same, dad just announces we're moving a month before it happens and chooses where we're going without even caring that I have friends here, a life. He just takes it. Every time he has a choice, he can either get a job promotion straight away and move, or he can stay at the rank he is for a little longer and stay put. Every time he chooses the one in his favor.

"Annabeth," called Thailia "time to go!"

"Ok!" I reply gathering up my bag.

We have to walk to school in the cold. I liked the bus better. I put on my coat and walked out into the cold. Shivering I pushed my hearbuds into my ears and shuffled my songs. After walking for about 5 minitues I approached the white building that is my school. Smiling I thought about how warm it must be and I eagerly pushed open its doors breathing in its warm air. The school sent a letter to my family after me and Thailia got registered containing our seminar teachers and locker numbers. Malcom's lucky, he already graduated. I eventually found my locker and removed the things from it. I put up pictures of my past life and posters and drawings and checked my schedule. 15 minitues until class starts, I decided to listen to music by locker until its 5. Deciding to listen to the new song I just got I played _Na Na Na (Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na) _by _My Chemical Romance. _If you couldn't tell I love MCR. Then all the sudden a couple fingers plucked one of my earbuds out and put it in their owners ear. Frowning I looked at the owner of the thief fingers. He had black messy hair, green, eyes and a smirk on his face.

"Excuse me" I said shocked.

"Your excused" the green eyed boy answered playfully.

"May I get my ear bud back." I said annoyed.

"Aw," he said with a pouty face "I like this song"

"Really?" I said confused, not many people liked my taste in music.

"Uh yah"

Smiling I said "Oh well then, what's your name?"

"Percy Jackson, but you can call me Percy" he answered a twinkle in his eye.

"Annabeth Chase, I'm new"

"I know, I've never seen you before." He said laughing.

"Oh, okay well if you really like my music you can keep listening."

Then we just stood there in a silence, the finally he said

"Let me see your schedule, so I can show you around"

I gave him the flimsy piece of paper with a frown on my face.

"Hey we have the same classes!" Percy said with a smile on his face.

"Really" I said looking at my schedule

_LANGUAGE ARTS- ROOM 122_

_SCIENCE- ROOM 321_

_HISTORY- ROOM 89_

_MATH- ROOM 199_

_LUNCH_

_ELECTIVE- SWIMMING (S1) PE (S2)_

_SEMINAR- ROOM 222_

I smiled at him and checked my clock. 3 minitues 'till class.

"oh my gosh, we should go!" I said pausing my music and plucking my ear bud from Percy and shoving it into my locker.

**Percy's POV:**

After a few hours of teachers blabbing there way through the day, lunch finally came and I couldn't wait to introduce Annabeth to my friends.

"Hey, Annie" I said jogging up to her. She cringed and said,

"Never call me Annie"

"Ok, ok" replied raising my hands.

"Hey Annie" another girl with black hair and blue eyes said jogging up to her. She groaned and said "I hate that nickname"

Grinning the girl said "That's why I use it stupid, who's your boyfriend"

Blushing she said "This is Percy and he's-" "Her boyfriend" I cut her off smiling and wrapping my arms around her shoulders. She looked at me angrily and said "Not my boyfriend…. Yet" Laughing I removed my arm from her shoulders. "Aren't you gonna introduce me?" I said pointing to the raven staring at us with a smile. "Percy, this is Thailia, Thailia, this is Percy." Thailia all the sudden got a weird look on her face and stared at me with a dazed look. " Uh is your friend ok" I asked.

"Thailia, hey helllloooo" Annie said waving a hand infront of her face.

"Oh what, yes hi." Thailia said giving Annabeth a look that said can we talk later. Nodding Annabeth said "Well lunchtime! I'm starving!" then hooking her arm in mine (in a friendly way) ran towards the lunch room. Laughing I ran after her with Thailia at the caboose.

* * *

**Hey everyone! Sorry I haven't put up a new chapter in awhile but things have been busy so I haven't got to putting up a new chapter! But it'll be a more phrequent (sorry for my terrible spelling skills) thing in the future.**

**Peace, Love, and Percabeth**

**Hannah**


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Percy's POV:**

Well it's Saterday! Yay! The beep from my phone woke me up as the text from Grover came in.

**_Hey! Can i come ovr? The house is crazy again and mayb we can sk8?_**

I laughed and replied

**_Sure, but if we r gonna sk8 can annie come, I promised her she could come over today._**

**_Course, she can. Lol is she ur gf now :P _**

**_No. dude not funny. _**

**_Watevr man. Ill b ther in 10._**

I decided to get dressed and then text Annabeth.

**_Hey, u still comein' over 2day? Me and grovr r gonna sk8, I remember u told u could sk8, so If ur still gonna come over bring the sk8bord k._**

Her reply cam in: **_k ill be over in 5._**

I put my phone in my pocket and made myself some breakfast of leftover Italian food. Yummy pesto. Then I decided to play some MCR, when Annabeth showed me that band on her first day of school I cam home and bought some of the songs I liked. Then the doorbell rang scaring the wits out of me. I looked through our peephole and there stood Annabeth. My face turned scarlet and I opened the door to the girl with blonde hair and skateboard in hand she walked in and walked to the kitchen. She already came over… well this whole week. So she new where everything was already.

"Do you have any food?" she called from the kitchen.

"I just heated up some pesto" I called back from the front door over the music.

_Lets go down, this elavator only down to 10_

_He not around he 's always looking at men_

I love that song. _To The End. _ One of my favorites.I walked back into the kitchen and saw that Annabeth was eating MY pesto.

"Hey! Hands off"

"Aw please!" she said with pouty face.

"Fine' I muttered and opened the fridge to find some more pesto to heat up.

"Yay!"said a dug back into the delicious noodle. Then Grover finally came so we just ate pesto then went to the skate park. I found out that Annabeth was pretty good! She was a little better then Grover but, Grover is pretty good too. After that Grover had to go home so me and Annie decided to go to the food court for some pizza. After stuffing ourselves we went to my house to watch TV.

"I don't wanna watch iCarly, can we turn on the Apple TV and watch X-Files or Bones or CSI or something like that!" Annabeth said.

"No. I love iCarly."

"Awwwwww please Percy" she said coming closer to my face with a pout lip.

"Fine, but I get to choose the episodes!"

Annabeth laughed in victory and stood up to go get some food. I swear that girl eats pounds of food, and I can't believe how freaking thin she is! I laugh and turn on the Apple TV to turn on CSI while Annabeth popped some popcorn.

"Hey," she called from the kitchen, "do you want some rootbeer?" "Sure" I replied, I heard the pop of the pop tabs and the fizz of the soda.

"Hey, which show are we watching?" Annbeth asked walking into the room with our sodas.

"CSI" I said still looking for a good episode, "You should call your parents and tell them your going to be coming back late," I said "it's already 5"

"Ok" she said grabbing her phone and walking into the kitchen to retrieve the popped popcorn.

"They said to come back by 10." She said walking back in with our popcorn. "Hey where's your mom?" she asked

"She's on a business trip" I replied "but she'll be back next week"

"Oh, why does your mom go on SUPER long business trips like that?" she asked through a mouthful of popcorn.

"Her boss is awful to her, I mean she doesn't want to but she has to, she likes to stay here."

"I'm sorry that must be hard."

"Nah, it's ok. Hey what about this episode?"

"Sure"

We then watched episode after episode, and fell asleep at 9:30.

We were woke up in the friggin' morning by Annie's phone ringing, then figuring out what time of day if was she shot up and ran for her phone. I yawned and then looked at the clock.

"Oh my gosh!" I screamed, "Annie, you need to go!"

Glaring at me she said "I know!" she picked up her phone and said about a billion I'm sorry's and It won't happen again's then finally she said "really?!" and smiled, "Omigosh thank you mom" and hung up.

"What was that about?" I asked getting up from my spot on the couch.

"They said it was cool, but they don't want it to happen again,a nd they said I could stay here for another day, but they NEED me home by 10 tonight"

"Awesome," I said "I'm glad that you're not in trouble"

I laughed and jogged to the kitchen and put two ham and cheese hot pockets in our microwave.

**Annabeth's POV:**

I walked over to Percy's stereo and put my phone on it and played the song we listned to together on my first day _Na Na Na _ by _MCR. _ I love this song!

"Hey! I love this song!" shouted Percy from his spot in the kitchen

"You'd better!" I said with a grin and started to rock out to the song, air guitar solo and everything. Yes. I am a music nut. Especially for My Chemical Romance. Well and Paramore but whatever. The microwave beeped announcing that our breakfast was ready.

"Annabeth, you're my best friend" Percy said as I walked into the kitchen.

"No way! You're my best friend too!" I said with a smile and laugh. He smiled at me and we ate our hot pockets and enjoyed each others company while watching Percy's favorite show Spongebob.

* * *

**Hey! ((btw your welcome)) as you can see I am posting more! Well if you say that once a day is more... whatever this might not be an everyday thing but since christmas break I haven't felt like typing much but now I do! I will be posting more espeically now that i love being at the computer! Anyways, once I get a more stable schedule when school starts up again, I'll be more able to put up chapters on school days but on weekends and breaks and stuff I'll definitly be able to put up chapters.**

**Peace, Love, and Percabeth**

**Hannah**


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**Annabeth's POV:**

I yawned as I woke up in my bed, the sunlight flickering through my curtains, blinding me. I turned away from the sunlight and closed me eyes for a second to gather my thoughts. '_What should I do today? Maybe me and Thalia could do something with Percy, since Thal's hasn't gotten to know him very much' _I thought as I walked downstairs to get some breakfast. It's Sunday so my dad was making some pancakes like he does every Sunday.

"Yum!" I said with an excited smile on my face. Dad laughed and continued to flip the gooey mix, while I walked into the living room to watch TV only to find that Thalia had already beaten me to it.

"What's on?" I asked plopping next to her. She flipped off the TV and turned to me with a serious and sad look on her face.

"Where have you been all week" she snapped.

"At Percy's and why are you being so mean about it?" I answered, taken aback by her anger.

"Because you've left me here all by myself, when I wantedto talk to you about something." She said tears swimming in her eyes.

"Oh Thal's, I'm so sorry" I said pulling her into a hug "what's wrong?"

"I remember something," she said letting the tears out, "I-I remember playing i-in a yard, with a boy with black hair, and he w-was my cousin" she said through her sobs and cries.

"oh my god!" I screeched "Percy's your long lost cousin! Well you're HIS long lost cousin, considering the fact that YOU were that one that was lost" I blubbered and then I thought came to mind.

"We need to tell Percy."

"NO! I mean what if I find out something that I didn't want to know, like my family left me on the side of that road, or that they died!" Thalia replied.

"No, he has a right to know!" I said.

"I know, I know," she said "but what if they take me away from here?" she said and burst into tears.

"PANCAKES!" my dad called from the kitchen. Wiping the tears from her face, I said

"We'll talk about this later, but we ARE telling Percy." I said in a mix of a sypithetic **((sorry awful spelling)) **and stern voice. She nodded and walked to the bathroom to wash her face. I walked into the kitchen slightly dazed as my brain was still processing the slightly shocking information, but as soon as the scent of pancakes hit my nose, all of the troubling thoughts were left behind and happy chemicals flew through my brain. I rushed towards the table and started to wolf down the fluffy disc of deliciousness in front of me. Thalia walked into the kitchen and started to eat just as eagerly as me. Then the doorbell rang startling the wits out of me, but I got up and answered it to find a Percy there standing with a smirk. I relized that I was still in my pajamas of a grey tank top and short fluffy purple shorts. I blushed and said

"Hey, er what are you doing here?

"To come and get you for some skateboarding" he replied with that same smirk playing across his face.

"Come on in," I said stepping aside, 'THALIA!" I shouted for the raven haired snark master and pulled Percy by the wrist.

" Whats… oh. I see." Thalia said walking into the hallway.

"er. I'm kind of scared of 'I see' part" Percy said. I rolled my eyes and said " You'll find out in a moment, go to the living room"

"No. You've seen my room, therefore I get to see yours" he said in teasing tone. I sighed and nodded pulling him upsrairs, suddenly aware that I was now holding his hand. I blushed and led him to my room. Apparently he was aware of the hand holding, because he was blushing as well as he scanned my room.

"ok, you've seen it. Now go along, I'm getting dressed." I said. He smiled and let go of my hand and walked downstairs to go to the living room.

**Percy's POV:**

Annabeth came downstairs with Thailia, both of the were whisper arguing with one another. I smiled as they walked in and plopped on the couch.

"Percy. How much do you know about your family?" Annie asked looking deadly serious.

"Uhhh well, I have a mom and dad, and aunts and uncles and cousins, but I've never met my uncles, aunts, or cousins, except for one family of them, the Grace family." All the sudden Thailia got a weird look on her face.

"What else do you know about the Grace family?" she asked.

"Well Uncle Zues is an ass hole, that's something I DO know." I replied thinking about the times when he would yell at his kids for no reason." I said, now I am confused, why do they need to know about my family?

"Why do you need to know?" I asked. Annabeth and Thailia looked at eachother, Thailia nodded.

"Percy… Thailia is your cousin." Annabeth said.

"What? No no, I barely know my cousins how would she know that I am?" I asked bewildered.

"I have a memory, of you and me as kids playing in the front yard of my old house." Thailia said looking deadly serious.

"Hold on. Let me call Uncle Zeus"

"NO! " shouted Thailia and Annabeth in harmony.

"Uh why?" I asked

"Because I don't want him to take me back if my memory is correct." Thailia said panicked.

"Ok ok, but at least can I ask my mom? Plus, why wouldn't you want him to take you back?"

"Because there was a reason I was left in the cold." She said bitterly "either I ran away or left me."

"How about you tell me how you got to be with this family" I said.

"Well, one day I woke up on the side of a highway, shivering, not remembering where I came from, or anything, just my name." tears started to form in her eyes, and Annabeth hugged her as she continued with her sad story "I was walking along the highway, lost, hungry, and cold when I heard a car horn and Mr. Chase's car pulled along side me." Then her tears just came out and she was crying so hard that I felt some tears form in my eyes too. I wiped them away and let her continue " he asked me questions, that I couldn't answer. So he told me to get in the car, that he was going to take me home for some hot chocolate and blankets. That he was going to help me find my family. He took me to his house, I met Annie here, and they tried to find my family. They hadn't been looking for me.

"I cried when they couldn't find them. They adopted me and things got better. Then as soon as I saw you and heard your name, a memory came back." She finshed. I felt the tears build up and I let one MANLY tear out. Okay! I wiped the MANLY tear away and decided to take her seriously. I do remember having a cousin with black hair like hers. I only saw her once and on that day we had fun, although I never caught her name, but I told her mine. She was the most confusing person I had ever met. But Thailia doesn't have that girls personality. I guess that happens when your left on the side of the road with no memory. I decided to leave and get some information on this, without having to mention Thailia. So after hugging Annie and Thailia, I got home and got onto my moms computer and looked through anything that would help me with this.

**Annabeth's POV:**

I sighed and walked upstairs to my room to think about all of the crazy things this morning has brung. "_Percy held my hand" _I thought and blushed. To tell the truth I've liked him since I heard his name. But I can't let anyone know. I don't like boys all that often, and Thailia might tease me. Sigh. Why do I have to be a teenager? I don't like felling a little giddy when he calls. Its weird. Pushing those thoughts aside, I decided to draw. Yes draw, that always clears my head. I got out my favorite sketch pad and a pencil and started to think…. "_What should I draw? I could draw me? No, I don't like self portraits. I could draw my room? No. I could draw my friends? Perfect." _So I started to draw the self portraits of Percy and Thailia. I blushed as I worked on Percy's hair and gorgeous face. _"No, no, no! This is making you blush! Yor not supposed to blush! Your not supposed to-" _my thoughts were cut off by the vibration of my cell phone. I picked it up, it was Percy.

"Hey! Can you come over? I'm doing some research on the family stuff, and I think that you might be able to help" Percy said through the phone.

"Uhhhhh sure. I'll be right over!" I replied shoving on my boots.

"'Kay see you then" he said sounding happy. I smiled and grabbed my skateboard and helmet and hung up running downstairs, only to run into an angry Thailia.

"Where do you think your going?" she said.

"Uhhh Percy's" I said in a duh tone.

"To?"

"None of your business" I said, knowing she doesn't want us to do research.

"Well, then can I come, and make it my business" she said, oviously annoyed.

"No, and I'll tell you why later, its for your own good!" I said frantically.

"I'll just follow you." She said.

"You don't know where he lives" I said happily. "Trust me I can go fast, and you don't have anything to compare its speed."

"Fine you win Annie, but I WILL find out why you go over so often, and I think I have a pretty good idea." She said with a tease in her voice.

I blushed, and turned away, walking out the door to go to my best friends house.

**Percy's POV:**

I smiled, and hung up the phone. YAWN all of that research was making me hungry, so I got up to make some soba! I love soba. "_Hey! Why not instead of making soba, why don't you go off base to a soba place with Annie!" _I thought making my way to the kitchen. Smiling at the thought of the nice delious noodle I walked into my room to change my shirt, and the doorbell rang through the apartment.

"Hey, we are getting soba off base, so put your skateboard inside, 'kay."

"I didn't know we were getting soba" she said smiling "good thing I brought my coat" I smiled and grabbed my own coat and wallet.

"Its on me" I said.

"Well aren't you the gentleman tonight" she said oviously teasing me. I rolled my eyes and shoved my hands into my pockets.

"Come on, we need to go so we'll have time to do the research" I said remembering the reason I called her over here. As soon as I walked outside I shivered. I hate winter. My apartment building is a short distance from the gate to get off base so we didn't have to walk very far before we got off base. I loved being off base! I didn't like the stuffy base at all, with its white buildings and cranky workers. Off base, its just so much more… colorful and happy. Everyone is so nice and happy… I sighed and took Annabeth's hand while we walked. She stared at me shocked for a second but after a second she looked away and gripped my hand as well. Finally we stepped into the warm soba shop, and sat down.

**Annabeth's POV:**

I blinked. Percy held my hand…again. Willingly. I was probably as red as a fire engine right then. But I was quickly snapped out of it as soon as the soba, that we ordered was placed in front of me.

"Arigoto" I said, to the woman serving our food. ((**"Arigoto means thank you in Japanese)) **

She nodded and turned away to serve the other people in the shop. As I was eating, I noticed Percy was looking angry.

"Hey, whats wrong?" I asked consered.

"A guy from school, that I hate in particular is staring at you" he grumbled. I turned to scan the shop and saw a familiar blonde American staring at me. He winked at me, and I returned is wink with a scowl and the finger. He laughed and walked over.

"So.. Percy. I take it your girlfriend here doesn't like me very much." He said with an amused smirk.

"First of all, she not my girlfriend, and second, why wouldn't she hate you? You are an asshole" he said, to him like he was explaining something to a 2 year old.

"Watch your mouth Jackson, one day I might beat you for talking to me that way." He said looking angry now.

"Annie, lets go." He said taking my hand and putting Yen on the table.

"See! She is your girlfriend!" the blonde boy said smiling. I swirled around and said

"We are just friends you idiot! Now leave us alone."

"Whatever you say Annabeth." He said with a smirk. I llike she wanted to cry, but all I did was drag Percy out of the shop and ran.

"Annie!" he shouted but I just kept running rembering all the awful things he did to me. I finially fond a bench and sat down. Then all the sudden I cried, and I cried and I cried. When Percy found me I was in a terrible state. I was sobbing and shaking. He held me close and soothed me… Finially after a few minitues I pulled myself together and I took a deep breath, Percy wiped away a stray tear.

"Hey, whats wrong.. I knew Luke could be upsetting but I didn't know he could upset you just by his looking at you," he said whispered holding me to his chest.

"I knew him… from New York… he-he he was my boyfriend in the 8th grade and then he ended up beating me… and cheating" I whispered into his chest. I guess I ended up in his lap with my face in his shirt and sobbing for a few minitues.

"Hey, it's getting late and we have school tomarrow.. Looks like we can't do the reasearch." he said. I nodded and got up.

"Thanks." I said on the way back to his house.

"Hey, no problem, you're my friend and I am always here for my friends" I smiled and continued walking back to his house and I got my skateboard and went home. That night I knew that Percy was my best friend, and that I liked him even if he didn't like me back. I smiled that night when I was in my bed thinking of how blessed I was to have a friend as good as he.


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**Percy's POV:**

_Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep Beep._ My alarm clock buzzed at 6:00 AM.

"I'm up, I'm up" I groaned turning it off, squinting in the darkness. I got up and flipped on my light and got in a shower to rinse away the grease and grime from the weekend.

After I was dressed and all the steam from the hot shower was gone, I walked downstairs to get some breakfast.

"7:00," I said looking at the clock "Maybe I should call Annie and tell her to hurry up." You see, we made a school plan, that one of us would make breakfast, and get us to school on time . Today was Annie's day for school, and tomorrow was mine, and so on. So that means I would be making breakfast fro both of us.

Just as I was dialing her number, a loud knock came from the door.

"Come In!" I shouted from the kitchen, still fixing up some eggs to go along with our toast that was just popping up.

"What's our breakfast." She asked, with a sleepy tone.

"Well Ms. Sleepy Pants, we are having eggs and toast." I teased. She glared at my remark about her sleepiness and started to fall back asleep on the counter.

"HEY! Don't drool on the counter, kay." I said. Annie just grunted and started to snore.

**Annabeth's POV:**

I was tired ok! I stayed up late finishing the homework that I forgot about, and it didn't take that long, but going to bed at 10:30 at night, makes me tired in the morning.

Percy put the plate of food in front of my face. "He knows me too well" I thought as I sat up to gobble down the food. He smiled and started to eat his own.

"You are awesome." I said, after I finished my breakfast. He laughed and said "It's your turn tomorrow" I flinched and said "Get ready for some microwaved, Hot Pockets." He just laughed and got his bag and jacket.

"Ready?" he asked opening the door, picking up my own bag and jacket I replied with a nodd and walked out the door.

It didn't take us long to get to school, in fact when we got there, we had 15 minitues to wait. All me and Percy did was listen to MY music, and talk. Then a tall girl, with sleek red-hair came up. She was wearing a short sleeveless cherry red dress, with black heels and bright red lips. I looked down at my own attire of white skinny jeans and a Blood On The Dance Floor, concert tee shirt with black high-tops. The slutty, red head came up to Percy and started to flirt with him. I couldn't hear, because my music was to loud in the ear it was in. When I took it out, I could hear the middle of her sentence.

"- your new playmate." At first I was confused, then I saw Percy's angry face, and relized she was talking about me. Then I got angry.

"Hey, slut, why don't you just leave us alone." I said with a smirk. The red head just snorted, and replied with "Oh, I see emo, I'm the slut!" I guess, that my shirt, and posters in my locker must of made her think I was emo. I just smiled and put back in my earbuds, and ignored the rest of the conversation, and the red heads conversation. By the time she left, Percy was so angry that he punched my locker.

"Hey! Don't put a dent in my locker!" I said grabbing his wrist and twisting it the way my dad taught me, for if I ever needed to keep control of someones arm for even a second. When he taught me, I thought it wouldn't ever be needed, but I think if I didn't do that he would've punched the neighboring locker.

"What, did she say?" I asked concerned.

"Rachel kept calling you emo, and kept saying you were ugly." He grumbled. I was angry too. I wanted to punch something too, but I kept my emotions under control.

"What's her problem." I mumbled.

"She likes me, and she's jealous, because I'm spending so much time with you." He said matter-of-factly. I just put my iPod into my locker and slammed it as hard as I could.

"I hate girls like that." I half shouted, half talked.

"Hey, calm down." He said rubbing my back, thus calming me.

"Lets go to class I grumbled." Walking away dragging him by the wrist behind me.

* * *

**Hey! Sorry, this chapter is UBER short! But, I think that that part was the perfect time to end this one. I just wanted to introduce Rachel in this chapter, and that got done so I didn't see a point to continue this chapter.**

**I'm putting a lot of myself into Annabeth's personality for this story. So I will be putting a lot of my opinions into her and stuff sooo yah! I hope that you guys like this story. Please review or i won't put up a chapter. i'm not joking. I want reviews, so i can get better at writing so you will like it more! So if I don't get a minimum of 5 reviews I won't put up the next chapter. Sorry, but thats the way it works this time**

**Hannah**


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**Percy's POV:**

"Hey Percy," Grover, whispered beside me, causing me to look up from the test. "What's the answer to number 5?" he asked trying to stay as quiet as possible.

"It's C. dude" I muttered softly and continued on the test, for science. After my test was completed I started to doodle a picture of a robot in my notebook. My eyes flashed up to the wall clock on the opposite end of our tiny science lab. 11:37 it read, which meant that we only had 13 minitues 'till we were realeased into the cafeteria to eat the actually quite good, food.

"Ok, class," my science teacher, Mr. B droned "please put your test in the tray, and make sure your homeowk is written down. Afterwards, please start on the homework." I was starting to get a bit gittery, like I do before the end of any class. I opened up the musty textbook, to do the reading done, so I could get the homework done. Most of the time, the homework is quite easy for me, but this time we were studying plants. A topic that I was completely lost on. Great.

I looked back at the clock, 11:40, 10 minitues. I raced to finish the short chapter on plants, so I could get a least a slight head start on my homework.

_Briiiiing, _the bell rung, ten minitues later. I raced to put my notebook into my locker so I could get lunch.

"Come on Annie," I whined, after I came to get her "I'm starving." She glared at me and slid her several notebooks,(for some reason she can't just take one at a time) into her own locker.

"Lets go you crybaby." She muttered.

"Someone's in a bad mood." I said and poked her shoulder.

"Why wouldn't I be? Rachel's in my Social Studies class, which I just out of." Annie said.

"Awww, I guess that she'll be tormenting you for the res of the year. Didn't you notice her on your first week though?" I asked.

"No, she wasn't there…" she said as we walked into the noisy cafeteria. We got in the line, to get some corndogs.

"This way Annabeth." I said leading her to the table where me and my friends sat. I made room for her and we sat down.

"Hey Percy," Beckendorf crowed as we sat down. "How you doing Annabeth?" he said paying her a little attention.

"Meh." She replied, stuffing her corndog in her mouth.

"Oh, Perce, Jason's going to bring Piper to sit with us, along with her friend Thailia."

"Yay! Thailia! And who's Jason and Piper?' Annabeth said/asked.

"Just friends of ours, and you know Thalia?" Beckendorf asked.

"Yah! I live with her." The blonde replied.

"Really? That's great, anyways you and Piper should get along great! I mean she likes the band on your shirt, and stuff, she has the same style and stuff too!" he said enthusisticly. I listened to this conversation, and stuffed the corndog in my mouth. After a few minitues, Jason, a tan blondie with blue eyes, came up with Piper, a beautiful gal' with an idian look about her, and choppy brown hair, with Thailia trailing behind.

"Hey guys!" Piper said plopping down next to Annabeth, with Jason sitting down next to her, and Thailia sat across from Annabeth, sitting next to Grover, who was next to Beckendorf.

"What's your name! I'm Piper, and I LOVE Blood On The Dance Floor!" Piper asked, Annabeth looking at her shirt.

"I'm Annabeth, NEVER call me Annie," she said casting a glare at me when she made the Annie referance, "and I know right! They are UBER talented!" Piper laughed and nodded.

"This is Jason." Piper said pointing at the blondie, with mac and cheese stuffed in his mouth. Annabeth smiled, and waved.

"This is-"

Thalia, yah I know. I live with her." Annabeth said cutting off Piper, who was pointing at Thailia.

"Omigosh! Really! She must be a pain in the butt!" Piper said with a twinkle in her eye. Thailia glared at her from behind her hamburger.

After lunch, the teachers allow us to roam the halls for thirty minitues to hang out. The only rule is we HAVE to stay in the locker halls, so no going into classrooms. Most of the time, me and my friends hand out by my locker, but this time we found ourselves at Annabeth's locker, filled with pictures and magnets. Me and Annie, were leaning our backs against the lockers, while the others faced us.

"Thailia told me that you guys used to live in the big apple. Whats it like?" Piper asked.

"Oh you know, just louder and smellier in the city. But I really love it there anyways." She replied with enthusiasm and humor. I smiled at her, and I noticed she was blushing a bit. I laughed and draped my arm over her shoulders, to see how she would react. Annabeths face was more red than a tomato. I shrugged it off and started a conversation about skateboards.

**Annabeth's POV:**

Percy was talking about skateboards, but I wasn't even listening. I mean he had his arm on my shoulders, my brain was having a little conversation with me,

_DUDE HE HAS HIS ARMS AROUND YOUR SHOULDERS! HE FRGGING LIKES YOU! _The girly part of my brain said.

_No, he is my best friend and this is just a friendly jesture…_ the logical part of my brain said

_Phhh, guuuurrrl you need to tell him you like him, or someone else is gonna be taking your man_

_NO. I will not. He is my best friend and I will not ruin our friendship by making something awkward between us, like that._

_No! HE like you, just look at the friggin' signals, he holds your hand, he is always with you, and now hes putting his arms on your shoulders_

_No! Just stop it and go away!_

_Fine be that way._

And that's how that went. I just listened to the rest of the conversation and eventually got up the courage to start playing with Percy's fingers. He smirked down at me and continued to talk with our friends.

Briiiinnnnnggg the bell sounded us to our next classes, me and Percy had this class together so we said goodbye to our frinds and walked away, and Percy still had his arms draped around my shoulders.

"So Ms. Annabeth, you like my fingers." Percy said, after a minitue of me playing with his fingers as we walked through the hall. I laughed and nodded. We were almost to the class when Percy dragged me into an empty classroom. I struggled but he eventually got me in. I glared at him, and turned on a light.

"What the hell is this all about?" I asked him. He smiled and said

"We are skipping this class, because we are going to be here." I smiled and high fived him.

**Percy's POV:**

I know what your thinking. Percy hwo could you skip class? Well, because I am going to tell Annie that I want her to be my girlfriend. I'm serious. I can't take it anymore. I really like her and I hate it when I see other guys checking her out. Each time they do I give them a death glare and they back off… But I want her. So I am going to ask her to be my girlfriend. Yep it's that simple. That simple.

"Soooo what are we going to do all period?" Annabeth asked.

"We should probably sneak to our lockers and get our things so we can just leave the school."

"Ok, meet me in those bushes behing the school,and make sure not to be seen." She said rushing out into the now empty hallway I followed her example and snuck to my locker.

After I got my things, I started to go towards where the doors where, when I hear a cough from behind me. I slowly turned around to see our school principle with Annabeth's arm gripped tightly.

"Nice to see you Mr. Jackson. Would you and your lovely friend please come to my office?" he said with a sneer. I gulped and he started walking, and I followed him. We are in deep trouble.


	9. Chapter 8

**Chapter 7**

**Percy's POV:**

"What do you two think your punishment is going to be? I like a months detention, yah how 'bout that. You know whats better, cleaning the cafetria at the end of the day. Hmm" our principle said, as he sat down in his 'Italain leather' seat, across from the expensive desk. You see our principle is very…. Selfish. He buys all this excpesive crap for himself, and won't spend any money to expand the cafiteria! That cafeteria is not big enough for 400 teenagers to sit in! But apperantly it couldn't be expanded because the school was "running our of money", while just last week our pricnciple bought himself a red carpet, handmade from Chinese silk FROM CHINA… HANDMADE! Did I mention it was made from freakin' CHINESE SKILL!

"So why don't you two tell my why, you were sneaking out of school." He said, as he shined his gold stapler.

"We weren't" Annabeth said, I turned my head to see what the hell she was thinking lying to the princliple. "Right Percy." She said turning to face me. I nodded quickly, getting the message.

"My mom was coming to get us, for a mid-year camp for the gifted." She said turning to face the chubby man behind the desk.

"Gifted? In what?"

"Uhhhhhhh, art! And drawing and painting and uhh the arts! Like dancing and theatre, and just regular art too." Was her reply. Annabeth was ovioulsy thinking fast. So she had no plan. "_We are screwed."_ I thought to myself, trying to look as precious and honest as possible.

"Oh, then. What are gifted in?" he asked, probably testing our lie.

"I'm good at dancing, and Percy can uh-"

"Sing" I cut her off.

"Ok, then dance for me Ms. Chase." The rich man, said testing our lie once more. Annabeth stood up and played some classical music and started to do some impressive ballet, her loose BOTDF t-shirt fluttering out and poofing out, as she twirled and jumped. I was left in awe, as I watched her twirl and leap to the music. When she was done she bowed, extending her foot forward as she did so, to make is look more elegant. I turned to look at the mans face, and his exspression was a mix of awe and something I couldn't place. After a few seconds, the old man snapped out of it, and started muttering something.

"Ok, go off you two." He said shoo-ing us.

"That was amazing! Where did you learn to dance like that?" I asked when we were out of the school.

"I took dance in New York." She replied, "and your not noticing something. I GOT US OUT OF A WEEK OF SCHOOL!" I stopped and hugged her so hard, I think she might of started to lose consiousness.

"Sorry, your just a genius." I said smiling at her, as she reagained her breath.

"I know." She coughed "Now lets go to Cinnabon **((sponser! Hehe anyone who watches Tobuscus (sponser) will understand that))** to celebrate!" she crowed, and dragged my all the way to Cinabon by the hand as she ran.

**LATER THAT WEEK, MAYBE THURSDAY**

Annabeth, and I have been hanging around my house ALL week! Like night and day stays. Annabeth's parents found out about the "camp" and they think that we're there. So Annabeth has been wearing my shirts, and my moms uh undergarments and pants.. To tell the truth, I'm nervous that they might find out about our lie, and get us in trouble but whats done is done. I woke up to Annabeths hair in my face, her head on my chest. I smelled her perfect hair and smiled. Since me and Annie, are best friends, I guess we're very comfortable when we do that. It's just a friend thing for us but I wish it was something more…. Her eyes fluttered open and she smiled at me. I smiled back and ruffled her hair, as I sat up to signal that we're going to get breakfast.

"What do you want for breakfast?" I asked her as we walked into my kitchen.

"Hot Pockets." She mumbled, rubbing the sleep out of her eyes.

"We're out of those."

"Then lets walk to the food court."She replied. I nodded and walked to my room to change, and tossed her a shirt when I got there.

**Annabeth's POV:**

I walked to the bathroom, wearing Percy's shirt and his mom's skinny jeans, to brush my hair, and to put on some perfume. His moms perfume is my new favorite! It smells like Percy, but sweeter and I love it! Like Percy with sugar. I ran the brush through my hair, going through the knots, of the night before, and dabbed a little bit of perfume on my neck and wrists.

"Annabeth, are you almost ready?" Percy called from his front hall.

"Yeah." I called, walking to the hall, to put on my sweatshirt, and converse. As soon as I walked outside a shivered and breathed in a big breath of cold air.

"Burr!" Percy said wrapping his arm around my shoulders, warming not only my arms, but my face as well. The whole time we were walking, I was playing with his hand, and fingers. His hands were the most lovely, and they looked like they were shaped to play piano, and guitar. Long fingers…

"You really do like my hand don't you." Percy said smirking down at me. I nodded, mesmerized with his fingers. He laughed at my response, and we approached our destination. He took his arm away from me, and I pouted.

"I'm opening the door!"

"Your such a gentlemen." I said teasing him. Percy rolled his eyes and shoved me through. We had a huge selection of renstraunts to choose from: Panda Express, Burger King (no Mcdonalds thank god! That place is gross), Cinabon, Subway, and Taco Bell. **((SPONSER))**

"Where should we eat?" I asked, basically drooling. I love food! This is like paradise for me, basically every food court is.

"Hmmmmm, maybe we should get some Chinese food?" he replied pointing at Panda Express. I nodded enthusiasticly, and dragged him towards the stand that held my I mean our breakfast. I ordered the sweet and sour pork with white rice, and Percy got the same. I was laughing at a joke that Percy told me when we ran into Rachel. She looked surprised to see us, and then she smirked.

"Skipping school now our we?" she said. I looked at Percy, and he looked so mad that I had to hold him back so he wouldn't break her face. Not that I wouldn't want to see that, but I'd rather not have to bail Percy out of jail.

"I guess that your little camp was all a bunch of phooey, I should tell the principle.. shouldn't I?"the bitch of a redhead said.

"No! We get to go out of the camp for breakfast, if we want!" I said thinking of a quick lie. Rachel looked bewildered for a second.

"What was this "camp" called again?" she asked

"Uhhhhh-"

"Camp Half Blood! Because its like we have half talent in our blood." Percy answered for me. I nodded. Rachel stormed away, oviously pissed that she had nothing against us.

"High five!" I said, as we walked out of the food court with our take out.

He slapped my and we walked back to his apartment.

* * *

**Rgh! I'm on a MAJOR writers block! So if this chapter sucks, I apologize. REVIEW OR I WON'T PUT UP ANOTHER CHAPTER!**

**Hannah**


	10. Authors Note: Writers Block

**Sorry that I haven't been putting up chapters lately! It's just that I'm on a MAJOR writer's block and I've also been kind of busy. No, I won't explain why I've ben busy because it's a little complicated, and I'm tired so I want to get this note over with. **

**Anyways, I've been busy, and I'm on a writers block. So any ideas would be AWESOME! Please give me any ideas, or anything that will get this story moving. **

**Love you all! **

**Hannah**


	11. Chapter 9

**Chapter 8**

**Percy's POV:**

I again woke up to Annie's hair. I yawned and smiled into her lemon scented golden locks.

"Good morning camp mate." She mumbled.

"Ah so Sleeping Beauty awakes!" I say as I sit up to get food. Annabeth makes no attempt to get up, so she just flops down onto the pillow that was underneath my body.

"I'm worried Percy," Annabeth says as she finally walks into the kitchen.

"What if your mom comes back?" My face paled as I relized how long my mom has been gone. Almost a month. That's the longest she's ever been gone.

"Whats wrong?" she asked, looking worried. I rushed to the house phone and typed in my moms phone number. _Ring, ring, ring, ring._

"Hello." A gruff voice came on.

"Hello, I'm looking for my mom she's been gone for a month and I'm really worried-"

"Hold on kid, your mom is right here."

"Hello, Percy is everything alright." My moms lovely voice came on.

"Mom, where are you!?" I shouted. She paused.

"Percy… I'm with your father." My mind froze. My dad. MY DAD! I hung up and decided to go for a walk.

"Percy. What's wrong." Annabeth asked as I walked into the kitchen.

"Nothing." I grumbled. "we're going for a walk so get on some regular clothes and be ready in five minitues." She nodded and walked into my room to get a shirt.

**Annabeth's POV:**

I'm scared. Percy looked really mad and I was worried if I did something. But I quickly got dressed and put on some shoes. When I walked out Percy was waiting a I smiled at him. His angry face softened and he smiled back.

"Percy, what's wrong?" I asked him, his face got all angry.

"My mom is on my dads ship with him. That's why I'm mad." Puzzled I nodded. Why was that a bad thing? I wasn't going to ask him though.

"So where are we going?" I asked.

"We're going to take a walk in the woods for a little while."

"Percy."

"Yah?"

"We're in the middle of Yokosuka. There's no woods for miles." I told him. Then Percy looked like he was mentally facepalming himself. I smiled and giggled. He smiled at me.

"Then we're going on a road trip." My smile disappeared with a puzzled frown.

"Don't we need to pack for that. Remember I don't have any of my clothes." Percy nodded, still smiled and said "That's why we're stopping by the mall before we go." I smiled and grabbed my coat, and he grabbed his coat and wallet.

Once we got to the mall I immediately ran to Hot Topic **(( idk if they habe them in Japan, because I don't go to the mall for clothes much but just imagine it there))** to get some shirts and then went to wherever to get pants. He also got some shirts and pants. We even got a matching MCR shirts. Then we stopped by a drug store to get some asprin (just in case), some mini deodarnts, mini shampoos and conditioners, and some other emergency "stuff" for me. Then I saw the food section and bought a bunch of epic food, like Wheat Thins, Oreos, and some assorted chips. I walked over to Percy and he was holding our favorite soda: A&W Rootbeer. **((sponser for all that stuff)) **I high fived him and we went to check out all of the stuff with a final amount of $55.00 which me and Percy both payed for.

"We should go to the ATM before we go" Percy said carrying plastic bags. I nodded, and shifted my aching arms, which were carrying all the clothes bags, and some plastic bags.

"But can we drop this tuff off at your car first?" I groaned. He laughed at my tense muscles and nodded.

**Percy's POV:**

"WOO ROADTRIP!" I shouted as we got onto the highway. Me and Annie had been driving for hours, and now we were almost out of the city. It was 8:00 and dark out, but Annabeth and I weren't even close to being tired.

"WOOOOOO!" Annabeth shouted, wind flying through her blonde hair. The roof was down and the Japanese people in there cars were looking at us weird.

"Wait were are we going?" I asked. Annie looked at me liked she was shocked.

"You don't know were we're going!" she shouted over the wind. I shrugged and nodded. She thought for a moment.

"Lets go to Tokyo until Sunday." It was a Friday. So we'll have a day there when we get there. I nodded and stopped at a rest stop with a Starbucks. I laughed at Annabeth as her eyes widened in excitement.

"I. love. Starbucks." She said a little to calmly. I nodded and put the roof back up.

"And I need the caffeine to stay up and drive." I said as I got out and locked the car. Annie laughed and dragged me to the door.

"Ladies first." I said as I bowed and opened the glass door. She giggled and curtseyed as she walked into the warm building, filled with the scent of coffee and donuts.

**Annabeth's POV:**

I walked over to the counter to be met by a young Japanese waitress, ready to take my order. I smiled at her, and looked down at the English menu to find my drink. After a quick survey of the coffee's I found a Mango Frappactiono and almost laughed as I ordered it. I never thought that anyone would think of something as funny ever. But I actually think it may work.

"Six, tall regular coffee's please. No foam." Percy said after I paid for my drink. I stared at him shocked that he would have THAT much coffee. The waitress on the other side of the marble counter, widened her eyes and put it down on the computer.

"Percy," I said pulling him away after he paid for his coffee's. "You don't need that much, I can drive too."

"No, no Annie, I'm going to drive us." He replied with a sincere look in his green eyes. I wanted to argue, but I didn't want to drive anyways, so I just nodded and tried to look annoyed.

"Annabeth if you really want to drive that much, I'll let you." Percy said as he carried over our seven drinks.

"Oh no. I wouldn't want to ruin your macho **((is that the right word?))** or whatever." I said as a took the cold, orange slushy out of his hand. Percy rolled his eyes and took a sip of his coffee as we strolled out of the warm coffee shop, into the cold night air.

"Hey, I'm going to sleep and if you start to get tired wake me up so we can switch ok." I said as I got comfortable, using a sweatshirt I had bought as a pillow. Percy nodded and started the engine and drove up to the highway as I drifted off into a warm dreamless sleep.

**Peryc's POV:**

After about 30 minitues of driving, we finally made it to Tokyo. Now all we needed to find was a place to sleep. I drove into an empty parking lot for who knows what and thought for a minitue.

"Annie, wake up." I said as I nudged the sleeping blonde awake.

"Are we there yet, or do I need to drive?" she mumbled as she sat up.

"No, you don't need to drive. We're in Tokyo. I don't know where to sleep though."

"We can just sleep in the car."she said rubbing the sleep out of her eyes, and stretched. I frowned, because I'd gotten used to sleeping with someone. I was just about to say so when Annabeth said

"Just as long as I get to sleep with you, I didn't have any dreams and I always have dreams with you." I nodded as she slid over and onto my chest. This felt normal for me, so it didn't bother me. With most guy's who where in the friend zone like this, wouldn't take it as well. But I just got comfortable as I pulled back the chair. The car was still going and figured that I should probably turn it off, and I did so.

"Goodnight" Annabeth said as she snuggled into my arm.

"Goodnight." I replied wrapping a blanket over us, and drifted into a sleep filled with happy dreams and warmth.

* * *

**Who likes it? I was inspired by the road trip because I LOVE road trips! And I got a suggestion, that stated something about being in the woods so they can be alone. But I changed up the senario (I suck at spelling) and they're still alone. I'll give the person who gave that idea credit, next chapter because I didn't look at the username! So if your the awesome person who inspired this, THANK YOU! And thanks to all the others who gave me other ideas that I will surely use later in the story. (^.^) **

**Hannah**


	12. Chapter 10

**Chapter 9**

**Annabeth's POV:**

Me and Percy were in a Japanese Denny's and were already paying.

"So, Annie. What are we going to do with our one day in Tokyo." Percy asked as we walked out of the smelly renstraunt. I shrugged and flipped through a magazine I picked up. Percy ran his hand thorugh his hair as we walked through the smoky city.

"Well, there was this thing on an add that I saw that would be fun for tonight." He said sounding a little nervous. I looked up and waited for him to tell me what it was.

"Well actually it may sound really stupid, but it's a little mini ball for some people and we could maybe crash it?" he replied while rubbing the back of his neck. I hestitated. A ball? Honestly it's not my scene. But crashing it? That sounded really fun. But we could also get in serious trouble. But it would be worth it. I guess my face was showing some hesitation because Percy just waved his hand and said "Yeah your right its stupid."

"No, no, no it's just that im not sure… but it sounds like major fun. We should do it." I said with a small smile. That smile grew as Percy's face lit up. "Awesome!" he shouted, drawing attention to us as we walked down the sidewalk. I laughed and dragged him to a small shop where we fooled around for half an hour.

**Percy's POV: **

"Seriously Percy! I am not wearing a dress." Annie exclaimed as I held up the white silk gown that honestly would look amazing at the ball thingy. I stuck out my tongue and put it back on the shiny rack of cloth and silk.

"Annabeth, I'm not letting you go looking like the goof ball you are." I said as we walked out of our 3rd shop of the day. The blondie looked up at me with an offended and shocked look.

"I do not dress like a goof ball!" she yelled, and pointed to her outfit. Several Japanese business men looked at her funny and started to whisper in their forign language. I laughed and patted her on the back.

"Sure just keep thinking that way Annie." She rolled her eyes and continued walking but I saw that she wanted to laugh.

"So where are we going?" I asked as she pulled out her phone and opened up the map.

"We are going there." The blonde replied as she pointed to a shop on the map. I squinted as I read the tiny print.

"It's a music store that I've been dying to go to. My parents told me that its run by American peope and have the type of music we like to listen to." She said excitedly before I could even get to the end of the name. I smiled in delght and gave her a high-five.

"Looks like we're going to have two bags full of CD's." I said as we approached the store. She laughed and nodded her head and opened the door that sounded a tiny bell. Then a small American man with gray hair.

"How may I help you?" he asked us, smiling at us particularly at Annie.

"Oh nothing, we just came to look." I said and pulled Annabeth to one of the aisles to look for some music.

"Percy," Annabeth called ushering me towards a booth with a whole array of My Chemical Romance and every other album me and Annabeth have ever loved set out. The only thing that was missing was Blood on the Dance Floor. So what basically happened is we spent a majority of our money on each and every album we saw. It's nice to actually have the album instead of an album you downloaded off iTunes **((sponser))**.

As we were checking out a young girl with brown hair walked in. The next thing I knew, Annabeth was on the floor and Piper was hgging and squeling about how much she missed her. I pulled Annie up and Piper went rambling on about school and then she stopped.

"Why haven't you two been at school?" she asked warily and then her face looked like she figured out what we've been doing. She then smiled and tugged Annabeth off to the side. I blinked and the cashier coughed, telling me to pay.

**Annabeth's POV: **

Piper pulled me off to a eisle dedicated to Beilibers. I snorted in disgust then Piper said the most shocking thing. **((this is not supposed to be offesive towards Bielibers. If this did im sorry. This is just my opinion of Justin Biebers music))**

"Annabeth are you dating Percy?" I stuttered and sputtered and finally said "No. But I wish!" Piper then smiled and I felt my face go pale as I realized that I just told her that I liked Percy. To someone who tell everyone everything. She skipped off and I couldn't shake myself out of my mental shock before I realized I needed to talk to her, before she walked out of the store and blended into the crowd of people. I walked back to Percy who was holding two bags of CD's. Handing me one, he asked

"What was that all about?"

"Nothing, she just needed me to explain." I said smiling up at him.

"Now lets go get ready for your ball thing.


	13. Chapter 11

**Chapter 10**

**Annabeth's POV:**

I was staring at the dress. I mean honestly I hate dresses! I HATE them. "You're doing this for Percy, not you." I reminded myself and pulled the silky fabric over my head and let it fall to my ankles. It was a black sleeve-less dress with black pearls at the top to make some sort of swirly design. Not real pearl oviously. It was only $30.00. I then pulled on the black strappy shoes that Percy was also forcing me into. I muttered something about how uncomfortable this was then I heard Percy cough and I shut up.

"Come on princess, let's see it." Percy called from outside the bathroom I was using as a changing room. I huffed in frustration and unlocked the door. As I stepped out I immediately felt my face flush. Percy looked good in his tuxedo. Very nice. I mentally slapped myself and put on my angry face to show my annoyance. But I couldn't help but laugh when I saw Percy's face. His mouth was dropped basically down to the floor and his face was so red that if we were at a beach, I would've mistaken him as a lobster.

"Wow. You look amazing." He said. I felt my face turn red and smiled.

"Not so bad yourself." I said gestering at his suit. It was an understatment. He looked better than twenty Taylor Lautners put together. He smiled and chuckled, proboly at my red face and crooked his arm. I kaughed and looped my arms thorugh it and he led me to his car which would be taking us to the city hall place, where the ball thing was located.

"So, how are we going to crash this thing?" I asked as Percy started the engine. He smiled and replied "I have about 10 cans of silly string in the back." I gave him a high five and looked in the back seat, where there was a black bag that was proboly full of the silly string he had mentioned.

"Lets turn on some music." I said as I pulled out a random CD that we had bought earilier that day. It was an _Escape The Fate _CD and I popped it in and let the music play.

**Percy's POV:**

I parked my car into a tiny parking space as Annabeth turned off the music and got the black bag.

"So,what's the plan?" Annie asked me. I smiled and handed her a piece of paper holding her instructions. As she read them, I watched her face grow more and more excited.

"So do you think you could do this?" I asked with a smirk face. The blondie nodded enthusiasticly. I chuckled and opened up my car door. Annabeth followed my actions and I locked the car. I glanced over at Annie and almost fainted again. She looked that good.

"So what are you going to do when I do my part?" she asked. I smiled remembering my part of the party crash plan.

"Don't worry, you'll see." I said and opened up the glass door for her to enter the building filled with woman in long gowns, and men in tuxedos.

As we walked in, we examined all of the decorations of banners with Navy written on them. I smirked as I watched my "date" make a beeline towards the table filled with fluffy pasteries, meat slices, and drinks. It almost felt like a regular dance, minus all the fancy expensive stuff. I followed Annabeth to the food and poked her tummy, teasing her. She wiggled and laughed as I poked her ticklish spot.

"Percy! Stop!" said the girl inbetween pleates of laughter. I smiled at her and relesead my finger from her belly and she glared at me and went back to piling food onto the porcelain plate. I continued to walk around the crowds of people. Socializing with some people of interest. When finally Annabeth walked over, with no food I might add, and gave me a questioning look. I nodded and she sheepishly walked over to the control room that every one of these things have, to do her work. I was talking to a business man when finally the lights went out and then were replaced with lights of color and lasers. It looked just as imagined it to be. I smiled and the original music was replaced by loud techno music. I don't really enjoy this music myself but it was hilarious seeing the horror of the other guests faces when they heard this monstrosity. I saw security guards go to the control room but Annabeth was already out and waling towards me, thankfully. I smiled at her and she handed me a tin can. We made ourselves up to the second floor with our tin cans. We were walking up the grand stair case, when Annie tripped. She fell with a loud grunt and I quickly came to help her up.

"Are you ok?" I said concerned. She showed me the rip that her shoe had caused as she fell.

"It's ripped." She said with a whimper. I looked at it for a moment and told her that it was fine. "We can always fix it up." I said in stage whisper. I didn't want anyone to find us with the cans. She nodded and I hugged her, seeing how upset she was.

We continued up the stair case, after we had safety pinned Annabeth's dress so it went up a little higher than her ankles. After we reached the top we went to overlook the crowd of people. The music and lights were still going so we had enough time to complete out task. Annie was the first one to spray the silly string. I'd found some high pressure silly string cans awhile back and have been waiting for the perfect time to use them. I laughed and sprayed the air wildly with flair and heard the scoffs of people below as the cold mesh of gooey string feel upon them. After out cans were out we quickly ran out a back door.  
"That was awesome Percy!" Annabeth said midlaugh. I smiled and dragged her back to the car we came in.

"I swear I could kiss you right now." Annabeth said as we made our way to the highway.

"_Please feel free to_." I thought. Then I saw Annie's red face and realized I'd said that. Outloud. After a few awkward minutes down the road we'd reached a red light. I'd been trying to ovoid looking at my best friend. But then after a few seconds at the light she leaned over and kissed me on the cheek. I stuttered and looked at her but she already laying the seat down to rest. "Good night Percy." She said.

"Good night Annie." I replied, still stunned. Then the light turned green and I drove on.

**The next morning**

"Percy…. Percy."

I mumbled and put my pillow into my face.

"It's Monday Perce." Said the voice. I opened my eyes to look into Annie's grey eyes. She was already dressed in my blue shirt and her dirty skinny jeans and her black Convere high tops. I groaned in protest but sat up anyways.

"Come on sleepy head, I've got coffee waiting for you." Annabeth called behind her as she walked out of my blue room. This got my attention and I got out of my bed, which I crashed in last night, and went to my put on some clothes. As I walked out of the room in a plain black shirt and dark jeans and Reebooks I smelled the coffee that my blonde friend mentioned and I quickened my pace to the kitchen.

"Hello Sleeping Beauty." Annabeth teased. I glared at her an poured my self a cup of Joe while she munched on her toast.

"There's a piece right there for you." She said pointing out a plate of warm buttered toast.

"We should get going," I said after gobbling down my breakfast. "Don't want to be late on our first day back from 'camp" I said with a smirk. Annie nodded and we grabbed our things and went to school.

**Annabeth's POV: **

I walked to my locker, and me Percy went our separate ways. I will admit that even though it was nice spending time with Percy, it'll be nice to be able to wear my own clothes and sleep in my own room. I turned my lock on my locker, _left right left, _I thought.

"Hey Annie." Said an annoyed voice that matched Thailia's. I turned and smiled but faltered as I saw the angry look on er face.

"Hey Thal's" I said cautiously "What's up?"

"What's up? What's up?!" she said narrowing her eyes and her cheeks turning red.

"I don't know Annie, my best friend wasn't there for me the WHOLE WEEKEND with her brand new bestie. So nothings up." She said, and I calculated hurt and anger in her voice. Then relization crossed my brain and I realized that she needed me. I totally forgot about that.

"Oh my gosh. I'm sorry Thal's. I-I totally forgot. I feel so bad!" I said with sympathy in my voice.

"Well you weren't sorry enough not to do it." She snapped and she stalked off. I feel like a moron. _What have I done? _ I think in distress.


	14. AUTHOR'S NOTE BIG LONG APOLOGY

**Yeah, this is an authors note. OK so I am SOOOOOOO sorry for not updating for like weeks. I have been going through an over sea's move and road trip, and couldn't find the time to tell you before the packed away the computer id been using for this IN THE MIDDLE OF A DAMN CHAPTER! I would've used the computer I am using currently (my dad's laptop) to update if I wasn't in the middle of a long chapter on the OTHER computer. I love you guys and I apologize. I just want to let you all know that there is going to be small snipets of Percabeth but no big Percabeth girlfriend/boyfriend stuff for awhile. Just be prepared for some drama and crap. :) An I will be starting ANOTHER amazing Percabeth fanfic after this. I'll tell you what it's about when i get closer to the end of this.**

**Love you and again I AM SO SORRY!**

**Hannah **


End file.
